The invention relates to a starting device for internal combustion engines, in particular of large combustion engines having two starters operating in parallel mode each of which has a starting pinion which can be driven by an electrical drive motor, a starting relay which engages in a gear wheel of the internal combustion engine when the starting pinion is excited, and a switch which closes at the end of the engagement process. A starter switch connects the starting relay to a power supply and has switching means for connecting the drive motors to the power supply only after engagement of both starting pinions has occurred.
In a known starting device with double starter of this kind, the switching means for supplying the two drive motors with power, after the starting pinions of both starters have been engaged in the gear ring of the internal combustion engine, includes a double starting relay the two switching contacts of which produce a direct electrical connection of the drive motors to the electrical system of the vehicle. The switches actuated by the two starting pinions or starting relay at the end of the engagement process each have a switching contact. With the closing of the starter switch, the starting relay of the one starter is connected to the vehicle electrical system. If its drive pinion is engaged, the switching contact of the associated switch closes and ensures a DC current flow in the starting relay of the other starter. The starting relay engages the starting pinion likewise into the gear ring of the internal combustion engine. If this starting pinion is also engaged, the two excitation windings of the double starting relay connected in parallel are supplied with DC current via the switching contact of the associated switch which is now also closed, so that the two relay contacts of said double starting relay close. Via the relay contacts, each drive motor of the two starters is now connected to the vehicle electrical system.